


Homecoming

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The epilogue for Rhythm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

**30th August - Silverstone**

"Marc, back with a bit of a bang? You look like you enjoyed that..."

"It was a very good race, Dani is always so good on this track, there was no way I could catch him and Jorge, but to battle Vale is always good fun and I'm very happy with this podium."

"Now there was a bit of controversy in the media in Spain with you only arriving here on Friday morning after missing two races, do you want to say anything about that?"

Adjusting his cap Marc shrugged, "I know some people were surprised that I miss out on Brno, but my daughter was just one week old. She was born at just 32 weeks so it has been a very stressed time for us because she was so early and is so small. She's three weeks old now and is starting to take a little bit of the milk from a bottle and doesn't need so much oxygen so she is doing good so I am here, I am happy with the third place and now I can't wait to go back to Barcelona and see her."

*

**2nd September - Barcelona**

@alexmarquez73        _Img.1_ Celebrate the Silverstone podium in the best way - first proper hug from Lexi! #happy #niece #bestuncle

-

_" **EXCLUSIVE -** Lexi Marquez Raven, daughter of MotoGP champion Marc Marquez and Starting Daze singer Amy Raven, has **left** the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. The tiny tot was born 8 weeks premature after a troublesome pregnancy weighing just 3lbs 11ozs. Born less than one year after her unmarried parents met the little girl caused her father to miss two races, potentially sacrificing his world championship challenge. Our exclusive photos show her grandmother, Roser Alenta, arriving at the hospital with a McDonalds, presumably for one of the new parents who have been spending most of their time by their daughter's bedside. Our source has revealed that the Marquez family, who had to report Amy Raven **missing** shortly before news of the pregnancy broke, have set up a rota system to ensure that the stress of looking after the youngster doesn't stress the fragile singer too much._

**_Have you seen Lexi Marquez? Do you have a photograph or details of the rota? If so email newsdesk@dailynews.co.uk Or Tweet us @dailynewsuk using #babymarquez"_ **

*****

**13th September - Barcelona**

@amyraven              _Img.1_ Congratulations Uncle @alexmarquez73! First win in Moto2! Proud of you xxx

@alexmarquez73     @amyraven Thank you! Give my Lexi a kiss from me. Tell her Uncle Alex will be home for a cuddle tomorrow!!

-

@amyraven              _Img.2_ Yes!!! Congratulations @marcmarquez93! Well done babe! Lexi  & I are very proud of you!! #topstep #winner #loveyou

-

@amyraven DM      @marcmarquez93 @alexmarquez73 Best day ever - 3 Marquez winners. Alex - Moto2. Marc - MotoGP. Lexi - Hospital release! She's coming home (well to Cervera) on Wednesday!

-

@marcmarquez93    Best day today!! So, so happy! Well done to my brother @alexmarquez73. Can't wait to get home to my girls @amyraven & Lexi! #familyfirstalways

*

**16th September - Barcelona**

"Is she warm enough? Does she need another blanket?"

Double checking the car seat was clipped into place securely Amy gently pushed Marc away from the door, closing it with the intent of going around the other side to sit next to Lexi, then leant up to give him a kiss, "She's got a cosy babygrow, a hat, mitts and she's all wrapped up in her cosytoe thing; she's toasty warm. Stop fretting..."

"I'm just..." Marc laughed at Amy's amused look, before biting his lip and taking a breath, "We're taking her home. Our baby. That they trust us to look after..."

Amy smiled, arms around him as they both watched her, fast asleep in her cosy cocoon, "Well they don't quite trust us completely, we're taking her to Cervera where your Mama can supervise us!"

"True," Marc laughed loud, relaxing into Amy's hug, sharing a soft kiss in the underground car park, knowing the small, hardy, band of photographer were waiting outside the gate, but not really caring, "Right, let's take our daughter home to Cervera."

-

**Cervera**

"Are you ok?" Arm around Amy's shoulder Roser smiled, "Is it too much fussing?"

"No, not at all," Amy wiped a tear from her cheek, turning her gaze back to the emotional picture in front of her, Marc kneeling on the floor next to a chair, his grandfather sat in the chair, Julia perched on the arm, all three of them cooing over the fourth generation of the family, "It's just nice. For Lexi I mean, she's going to have a proper family around her..."

"She is," Roser smiled, squeezing Amy's shoulder, "But so will you..."

"Thank you," Amy smiled fondly at the older woman, "For doing everything you've done to get us here, thank you."

"It's what families do," Roser smiled then clapped her hands, "Right, I want a photo of the new parents and their daughter please..."

-

Curled up into Marc, head on his chest, Amy chuckled as he lifted his head, "Stop jumping every time she makes a noise... She's got her apnoea monitor on, she's not too warm and she's not too cold..."

"I thought you'd be the one jumping up every second," Marc laughed, tone playful, "I'm being fussy aren't I?"

Amy kissed him softly, "It's kinda cute though..."

"Cute?" Marc sighed, shaking his head, "I'll have you know I'm a tough motorbike racer..."

Laughing loud, louder as Marc rolled her onto her back, indignant look on his face, "Tough?"

"Yes tou..." Marc groaned as Lexi let out a loud cry, "Interrupted by the baby... I feel like a proper father now!"

Amy smiled as Marc scooped Lexi up in his arms, cradling her against his chest, shushing her with soft words in Spanish, "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know," Grin wide as Amy leant in to kiss him, Marc bit his lip, question on the tip of his tongue, "Amy?"

"What?"

Wrinkling his nose as a whiff hit him Marc frowned, "It's your turn..."

"Definitely your turn Papa..."

*

**27th September - Aragon**

"Marc, fantastic result today, you lead from the front, but Dani gave you a real battle there!"

"He did! I thought Jorge was going to get past me too before I got back past Dani! It was a very good race, the bike was very good, very competitive so thank you for my team."

"And a new helmet this weekend?"

"Not completely new, but it has Lexi's handprint now so that my little girl is with me everywhere I go."

"Is she here today?"

"No, not yet. She's too small yet. Maybe Valencia if she is big enough, but maybe next season more likely."

"Well go enjoy the podium and then get home to your girl!"

"Thank you! Be home soon baby girl!"

*

**5th October - Cervera**

Standing next to the window, cradling Lexi in his arms, Marc sighed, "So, here's the thing. I have to go away. It's a pain because I don't like to leave you, or your Mama, but it's level in the championship and there's three races in these two and a bit weeks so it's kind of important..."

Placing a soft kiss on Lexi's head, the tot fast asleep, Marc closed his eyes, "I really hate to leave you because I love you so very much. You need to promise me you won't forget that. I'll Skype you and Mama every day, but it'll be at random times because I'll be so far away.  I need you to do me a big favour, well several actually, I need you to keep getting bigger and stronger for me because we need you to do that. And I need you to not give Mama too tough a time because she's going to be trying to do a lot of looking after you on her own. So when y cousin Maria comes around you need to let her give you a cuddle sometimes even if she does wear stinky perfume because it'll give Mama a break..."

Cheeky smile forming on his face as Amy came into the room Marc winked, "And I need you to sleep lots tonight so that Mama and I can have some fun before I go away."

"Marc Marquez!" Covering Lexi's ears with her hands Amy shook her head, laughing, all of them relaxed and comfortable into the routine of staying in Cervera, even if it was slightly edged by dislike for Marc's trip away, "You are terrible!"

Marc shrugged, unapologetic, "You love me..."

"Just as well really..." Amy grinned, biting her lip and looking Marc up and down, "Think Uncle Alex would be up for a sleepover?"

*

**8th November - Valencia**

"Marc... How does it feel?"

Biting his lip hard, tears pooling in his eyes, Marc shook his head, "I don't know if there are the words...."

"It's been an epic season, such a close race between you, Jorge and Valentino..."

"It has," Taking a huge breath Marc tried to calm his heart rate, "This year has been the closest for me in MotoGP. Valentino and Jorge just wouldn't let it go, even Dani when he come back was there fighting fighting all of the time. Every race has been such hard work because each time somebody was there pushing all of the way.... I am so proud of my team, they work so hard every day and some of the nights to give me the best bike they could and I am so, so grateful to them."

"And off track it's been a big year too?"

"It has. This time last year I had not even thought about becoming a father, you know in the future yes, but then we have the chance and it was so difficult, Amy had such a tough time being in the hospital so much, but she just kept trying so hard to do things right for the baby. Then when Lexi arrived," Wiping a tear, unashamedly emotion, Marc grinned as Julia leant over the railings, Lexi in his arms, clad in her Repsol Honda sleepsuit, Marc scooping her up, "When she arrive she was so small, the smallest baby I have ever seen and she fought so hard and now I am here and I am the champion and my daughter is here... It is the best year ever."

"Is it the perfect year for you?"

"It has been almost perfect... I am so happy. Thank you to all my fans and my team and my family... Thank you."

*

**24th December - Andorra**

@marcmarquez93    _Img.2_ Perfect end to an amazing year. I asked @amyraven the big question and she said yes. Happiest man in the world to be at home with my wife (to be) and our daughter.


	2. Three Moments with Uncle Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know there is usually five moments... There will be two more Alex moments later. These three are all about Alex and Lexi :)

**17th June 2021 - Rufea**

"Lexi Marquez! Get off that bike right now!" Alex sighed, hands on hips, as the bike was thrown down onto the dirt, the stompy footed youngster marching away from it, "Pick it up Lexi... ... ... ... If you leave it there I'll lock it away for a week..."

"You're not my Papa, you can't lock my bike away!" Hauling the bike behind her, tears stinging her eyes, Lexi pushed the bike into the shed, stamping into the changing area to take off the muddy clothes.

-

**Andorra**

"How was Rufea?" Sliding into her seat at the table Amy frowned at the guilty look on her daughter's face, "What happened?"

"Nothing Mama..."

Glancing at Alex, his brother raising an eyebrow in silent confirmation, Marc sighed, "Lexi, did you just lie to Mama?"

"Nooo..." Looking at Alex she put down her fork with a sigh, knowing that she was about to be in the biggest trouble of her almost 6 year life, "I made a mistake..."

"What kind of mistake?"

"One that I'll never, ever, ever make again so I teached myself a lesson and it's all good now," Beaming her best smile, carbon copy of her father's, Lexi turned to her brothers, "Would you like some water poured?"

"Lexi..." Amy's tone was stern, her usually left to play the bad cop card, Marc too wrapped around his daughter's little finger, unless it was safety or manners and then she copped it from both sides (and Uncle Alex too!). Turning to her brother-in-law Amy smiled, "She's had her chance to be honest, tell us?"

"Please don't Uncle Alex," Sniffing, Lexi's bottom lip pouted out, "I'm very sorry..."

"Sorry Button...." Alex smiled ruefully, "She was on the bike without a helmet..."

Putting down his fork Marc's face paled, "What?"

"I forgot Papa!" Lexi wailed, "I won't forget again. I'm really sorry!"

Biting his lip, the idea of Lexi being injured turning his stomach, making him want to run to Cervera and hug his parents tight, Marc sighed, "Did you lock the bike away?"

"Well," Alex sighed, "Apparently I'm not allowed because I'm not her Papa..."

Turning to his daughter Marc shook his head, trying to keep his tone calm, the words 'DO YOU REALISE YOU COULD BE KILLED!' screaming around his head not appropriate for a five-year-old, no matter how _nearly six_ she was, "No Rufea for the rest of the week."

"No Papa!"

"Yes," Marc nodded, firm and authoritative, safety non-negotiable, "If you do it again I'll take your bike away completely."

"Mama..." Lexi pleaded.

"I agree with Papa, it's very dangerous Lexi, you know that," Amy picked up her fork, "And no iPad tonight for being rude to Uncle Alex. I hope you apologised young lady..."

"Sorry," Lexi pouted, Alex feeling awful, but safety something he was unwilling to compromise on.

-

"Llama, llama, red pajama or Room on the Broom?" Standing at the bookshelf in the red and orange room, the Beatrix Potter mural and soft yell painted over when Lexi declared it babyish, Alex sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, his niece with her back to him, steadfastly staring at the wall, occasionally sniffing, "I know you are cross with me Button, but you know I had to tell them..."

"Didn't," Lexi huffed, sniffing back more tears, "I said I was sorry and now I'm not 'lowed to Rufea all week. Just coz I forgotted one thing."

"Well," Alex leant back against the headboard, borrowing Amy's soft, but firm tone, "Maybe not going to Rufea will help you remember in future. It is very important."

"You telled on me," Voice tiny, hurt clear, Lexi looked round at Alex, "You got me in trouble."

"No I didn't," Alex smiled softly, "You got you in trouble. Because you were silly and you forgot to check the list... Remember what Papa and Abu and Uncle Tito and me and _everyone_ at Rufea tells you all the time?..."

"Always chest the list..." Lexi sighed, still feeling the situation was unjust for one error, "I was excited and I forgot..."

"And now because you can't go for some days you'll not forget again," Alex ruffled her hair, "You know why we all got mad, right?"

"Because I could get hurted... I know..." Lexi puffed out her cheeks, "Uncle Alex?"

"What Button?"

"I'm sorry I was horrible."

"Apology accepted."

"Uncle Alex?"

"What Button?"

"Are you still my bestest friend?"

"Of course I am," Letting her snuggle into his side Alex pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Uncle Alex?"

"What Button?" Alex laughed.

"Can we have Room on the Broom please?"

*

**10th August 2018 - Indianapolis**

"Awwww pwetty..." Smiling wide, adjusting one of the clips, 3-year-old Lexi reached for the phone, "Pitchooorr..."

"No picture," Alex put the phone firmly in his pocket, no photographic proof of his current look required in his book, "Is tea ready?"

"YES!" Picking up the pink plastic plate and handing it to him with a flourish, "Chick'n sotto."

"Chicken risotto... Mmmm...." Eating the pretend food with the pretend fork, Alex smiled when a cup of 'tea' was thrust into his hand, glad no boiling water was involved with his slightly clumsy niece, "Cheers!"

"Yummy," Grin wide, the slightly lighter and longer hair pretty (and slightly lighter eyes) much the only difference between her and Marc at 3, Lexi smiled, "Good."

"It is good," Alex smiled, holding up the cup, "The tea is lovely..."

"S'not tea," Lexi frowned, tone as condescending as only a small child could be, "S'coffee!"

"Oops," Alex laughed, "Silly Uncle Alex."

"Silly Uno Lex!" Lexi chuckled, "Silly billy!"

Sitting in a hotel room, with multi coloured clips in his hair and getting his imaginary drink wrong Alex laughed, not wishing to be anywhere else in the world, hoping that one day he'd find someone, settle down and have these moments with tha added, extra bond that Marc had with Lexi, "Silly billy indeed!"

*

**7th April 2025 - Andorra**

"I'll pick you up from school in the car," Poking his head around the living room door, spoon and breakfast bowl in hand, Alex smiled, "Save you walking down the hill since we're going straight to Cervera."

"No! I mean, it's fine. I'll walk home..."

"That makes no sense Lexi, I'm picking your brothers up anyway...." Alex wandered down the hallway, "Come on boys, how long does it take to put some socks and shoes on! We're going to be late!"

-

"Uncle Alex," Waiting until her brother's were out of the car, voice serious, Lexi bit her lip, "Can I ask you a big favour please?"

"Of course you can Button," Alex smiled, now only allowed to use the pet nickname when no-one else was around, "Fire away."

"Can you please pick me up at the sports centre?"

"The sports centre?" Alex frowned, confused, "You want me to pick your brothers up at school, then drive two streets along to the sports centre and wait for you to walk along... From the school..."

"Yes," Lexi pleaded, "Please?"

"Lexi..." Trailing off as he took in the begging look on her face, not having seen it since she pleaded and cajoled for a new helmet for her birthday Alex nodded, "Sure..."

"Thanks Uncle Alex!" Kissing him on the cheek, customary smile restored on her face Lexi bounded out of the car, Alex left puzzled.

-

**Cervera**

"She is really quiet," Amy sighed, concern on her face, "She says it's not worry about Marc, she knows the first operation was a success and that the second one isn't as big... I've asked her, but... You know what she's like."

"We'll work it out," Alex slung his arm around his sister-in-law, "Plan B?"

"You sure that's not asking too much of you?"

"Not at all... It's too long since I spent proper time with her."

"You're a MotoGP champion Alex, you've been busy..."

"Never too busy for my girl," Alex smiled, "I'll go check it's possible."

-

"Really?" Eyes wide with excitement Lexi looked between her mother and her Uncle, the three of them around the table in her grandparent's kitchen, "Really really?"

"There would be some rules..." Amy cautioned her, "And you'd have to promise; really, really promise that you'd behave because Uncle Alex is going to be very busy and you can't get in the way..."

"I promise!" Eager and delighted Lexi implored her mother, "I'll be on my bestest best behaviour Mama! Please can I go?"

Looking at Alex, smiling as he nodded, Amy smiled, "Ok, but Uncle Alex is in charge. If he's not around then Uncle Tito or Uncle Hector or Uncle Santi will keep you right and you must... Oh Lexi..." Letting out an 'oof' as her daughter launched herself into her arms Amy laughed, kissing her cheek, "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time and I'll hear all about it when you get back."

"Thank you Mama, this is amazing! Paula Garcia is going to be soooooo jealous!" Moving over to Alex, throwing her arms around him, "Thank you Uncle Alex! This is going to be amazing!!"

-

"That lady keeps calling me Miss Marquez," Lexi chuckled, leaning over to whisper in Alex's ear.

Chuckling at his niece's amusement Alex leant in, "That's because you have the most expensive seat on the plane..."

"Thank you Uncle Alex," Serious, having done enough flights in her short 9 year life to know that first class long haul was expensive if you booked it last minute, Lexi smiled, "This is the best trip ever."

Ruffling her hair, laughing at the tut as she fixed it, Alex sat back in his seat, "So, who's Paula Garcia?"

"No-one."

Looking over at her, eyebrow raised, Alex shook his head, "Too quick to be believable Button... Who is she?"

"She's just a girl in my class," Lexi shrugged.

"Is she your friend?"

" _No_ ," Lexi shook her head, before looking up at Alex, "Can I tell you a secret and you have to promise you won't tell Mama and Papa?"

"Well, you can tell me," Alex smiled, "But you remember the rules on secrets? If it not safe or good for you and I think they need to know then I'll tell them."

"Doesn't matter..." Lexi sighed.

"Ok," Alex played around with some ideas in his mind for a minute, "How about I make you a promise that I won't tell them until after we know if your Papa's operation was a success or not?"

"Deal," Lexi smiled, "She's new in my class. Her Papa is a banker and they live in the big house at the top of the hill. Next to the Spagaros, the one with all the dogs?"

"Go on," Alex nodded, even though he had no idea which of the Espargaro's she meant.

"She used to live in Switzerland and she says _everything_ is better in Switzerland," Lexi sighed, "She's not very nice."

"Is she mean to you?"

"Kind of," Lexi pulled her sleeves over her hand, another of her father's habits she'd inherited, "She says that Papa is... She says he's esss aitch eye tee.... So I told her you don't win all the titles Papa has won if you are shit. Then my teacher heard me and I got in trouble for saying a bad word."

"That doesn't sound like fun," Alex sympathised, ignoring the bad word, thinking that Paula Garcia sounded like a bit of a shit herself.

"She says that you only won because Papa was hurt, and that Papa only wins because Jorge or Dani or Tito were hurt. I told her she only won on sports day because Gabi had a broken leg and she cried and told the teacher who said that I wasn't being very nice and we're supposed to be nice to new people..." Lexi shrugged, "She's not nice to me so why should I be nice to her?"

"I think maybe you should just ignore her, she doesn't sound very nice and she sounds a bit sneaky to me. Can't you ignore her and play with your other friends?"

"I wasn't bothered, but now Emilia has been going to her house after school because her Mama and Paula's Mama are friends and I don't think Emilia will want to be my best friend anymore because Paula's house has a cinema room and they watch films there," Lexi let out a sigh, "And her Papa goes to posh parties and he gets her autographs from famous people so when it's time for show and tell after the holidays she'll have really cool stories and Emilia will definitely want to be her best friend."

"Well," Alex leant in, voice conspiratorial and cheeky, kissing Lexi's head, "We will make sure you have the best show and tell after the holidays. Who is Paula's favourite rider?"

"Fabio Quartararo."

"Trust me..."

-

Standing in front of her class Lexi smiled, proud and happy, "For my show and tell I have brought this helmet."

Taking the helmet out of its bag to the 'oohs' of her classmates she grinned, "In the holidays I went to America and Argentina with my Uncle Alex. I was allowed to help in the garages for some of the riders that my Uncle Emilio is the manager of. On Sunday after the race Fabio Quartararo said that I was a really good help and he gave me this helmet to keep."


	3. Never

**2nd January 2016 - Andorra**

"479, 480, 481, 482... There are _four hundred and eighty two_ people on this list..." Marc sighed, irritated, putting down his pain, "Do we really want a wedding with that many guests?"

"I don't care who is there as long as we are babe..." Rocking Lexi in her arms Amy smiled.

"Maybe we should just run away together..." Putting his head on Amy's shoulder Marc whined, "I just want to get married..."

"Right," Amy sat up, passing Lexi to Marc, turning the sheet of paper over to the fresh side, picking up the pen and started writing, "Let's start again. Important people first, me and you. Your Mama and Papa. Alex...."

*

**2nd January 2016 - Andorra**

"Amy..." Roser caught her eye, wanting to double check everything, "Are you sure you are ok with having these bridesmaids? Are they not supposed to be just from the bride's side?"

Amy smiled, taking Roser's hand over the table, "They are your nieces, Marc's cousins, or Marc's friends... They are from my side. Well that's how it feels anyway..."

"That is so kind," Roser sniffed back a tear, beyond delighted at the input she was getting into the wedding, "The girls will be thrilled."

"Six bridesmaids," Julia laughed, "Does that mean Alex has to dance with them all?"

"No it doesn't!" Alex smiled, cheeky, "Can't you have just a long line of bridesmaids that I'm not related too?"

Tilting her head Amy chuckled, "I'll tell Chloe you said that..."

"Oops..." Alex winced, happy the decision to end his relationship with Chloe had resulted in a 'Oh thank god, I was trying to work out how to say that' coming back at him.

"So what else have you decided?"

"Well," Marc opened up his folder, wedding being planned like a military operation so they could somehow combine the public spectacular that the people who lined the streets when he'd won would like (but would never ask him for) and the somewhat private event they wanted, "We've booked the church."

"The church?" Roser put her hand to her mouth, emotional tears pooling, "The church that we..."

"As soon as Marc said that was where you two, and his grandparents, married that made the choice..."

"So," Marc went on, "We've booked the church, organised the barn, you know the one out on the road to Rufea?"

"Can you trust them?" Julia frowned, "The barn people?"

"Yeah, the manager is Luis Fernandez, you remember him, he's the one that split his head open when he fell off the stage in the school musical?"

"Oh yes," Roser smiled, "Funny looking boy."

"Mama!" Marc mock told her off, laughing, "So as far as anyone other than him and his assistant is concerned they have a wedding for Ana Luis and Marco Ramon booked in... He did all the booking for the catering and he'll do all of the bookings for the other bits for us. Mama are you busy next Monday?"

"No, why?"

"I'm going to the barn at 12," Amy smiled, "To choose things like chair covers and lights. Wondered if you'd like to join me?"

"Oooh that sounds good to me!"

"I've booked an appointment at that bridal store you told me about, they are opening late for us," Amy smiled, waving away Roser's grateful smile, "I thought we'd leave Lexi with the boys and make a wee day of it?"

*

**1st May - Jerez**

"It's going doownnnnnn, I'm yelling timberrrrrrrr....."

"Oh god," Emilio cringed, praying that no-one in the bar was using their camera phone, the sight of Marc on stage, dressed as SuperMarc, the rest of them in onesies depicting Marc's leather's at various points of his career, something that Hector would spend months trying to erase from the internet if it emerged, "Tito! Get fucking down!"

"Tito?" Alex sat up, his cheek sticky from the spilt shots on the bar, "Where is Tito?"

"He's trying to climb that pole..."

"TITO!" Alex bellowed, "TITO MUST GET DOWN! TITO MIGHT FALL AND THAT NOT BE GOOD FOR TITO!"

"Oh God..." Emilio signalled to the barman for another drink, deciding he'd be better off joining them.

-

"And another thinnnnnnn she's mazing... She's just...."

"Amazing..." Alex, Tito, Hector and Santi, the last four standing with Marc, rolled their eyes, "We know!"

*

**2nd May - Jerez**

"Shut the curtains..." Marc wailed, frowning momentarily as he realised he couldn't shield his eyes because Hector as sleeping on his arm, "What time is it?"

"Time for you to read that fucking message because if it beeps one more time..."

Leaning over the bed, ignoring the grumbling from Hector and Alex as he made the bed move, Marc frowned at Santi, "Why are you on the floor?"

"Because Hector kicked me out... Couldn't be arsed getting back on the bed... Answer the message..."

"Ok..." Reaching for his phone Marc opened the message and groaned, "Why did none of you fuckers stop me sending Amy messages last night?"

"How many did you send?" Santi chuckled,

"Erm..." Marc scrolled through, pulling a face, "14 it seems..."

"What did she say?"

" _Fuck off pisshead_ ," Marc bellowed loud, ignoring Alex's loud protestations, "I fucking love her... Erm when did Alex become SuperMarc?"

*

**16th July - Cervera**

"Amy," Marc's Aunt Carmen smiled, "Can you remind me the order of the dresses please? Alba can't remember if she's the green or the blue?"

Amy smiled wide, everything going smoothly, her hair and makeup done, Lexi taking a nap, Chloe keeping the chaos in Marc's grandparents home to a minimum for her, " Alba is the blue, Lucia is the yellow, Paula the lilac, Raquel the pink, Andrea is the green and Chloe, orange."

"Thank you. Love your hair..."

"Thank you... Are the girls ok? I feel I'm just hiding away up here," Amy smiled, "Just need some calm..."

"They're fine, Chloe is keeping them right, don't you worry, you relax."

-

"Rings?"

Alex patted his top pocket, "Check..."

"Whisky?"

Alex laughed loud, "Hector will have the whisky."

"I'm so nervous..."

"Why?"

Marc laughed, the sound echoing around the room, "I have no idea..."

"Face it bro," Alex put his hand on Marc's shoulder, "You have a child together, she loves you, you love her and you've been through a tonne of shit together... If there's one groom who doesn't have to worry about his bride not showing, it's you..."

-

"You look wonderful sweetheart..." Holding out his hand, Julia helped Amy out of the car.

"Thank you," Standing up, Chloe adjusting her veil, Amy looked around, "Wow..."

"That's why I waited, Marc was a bit surprised by how many people there was..." Leading her up the step Julia smiled, "Everything is ready, Marc has shown Roser to her seat."

Taking her bouquet of pastel tulips from Chloe, her not having one due to having Lexi's hand to hold as she wobbled her way down the aisle behind her mother, Amy took a breath, "Oh nerves all of a sudden."

"You'll be fine."

"I keep walking too fast... I'll lose time with the music..." Breathing slowly, trying to control the panic Amy closed her eyes, "Just give me a minute."

"Would you like me to get Roser?"

"No no," Amy shook her head, "I'll be fine in a second... It's just being the only one to walk in alone, I'm being silly..."

"Well you can walk in with any of the girls if you like," Julia smiled kindly, "And you know I'll walk you in if you like. Or I could get Alex..."

"Would you?" Amy bit her lip, slightly overwhelmed with a mix of nerves and happiness, "You would walk me down the aisle?"

"Of course I would..." Julia nodded, a tear in his own eye, "I'd be incredibly proud to walk you in..."

"I would really like that," Laughing lightly as Julia dabbed a tear from her cheek, "You are pretty much the only Dad figure I've ever had in my life..."

"Well then, never has someone said something so nice to me..." Julia nodded, patting Amy's hand held in his, "I've already seen my sons to their places this morning. I would be honoured to walk my daughter down this aisle..."

"Thank you..."

-

"She looks amazing..." Whispering to Marc as Amy readied herself at the top of the aisle, Alex laughed, "Papa is walking her in."

"Really?" Marc bit his lip, his hands shaking.

"Yeah he is..."

"She was nervous about walking in alone..." Marc smiled, tears filling his eyes, waiting for the moment the music started and he could turn around.

"She doesn't have to do anything alone, she's a Marquez..."

"Yeah, she will be..." Turning his head as the music started Marc beamed wide, Amy looking resplendent in a stunning, but simple cream a-line dress, the delicate embroidery on the bottom only visible close up and her lace veil trailing gently behind her, catching her eye and both of them locking eyes together, never parting for the rest of the service.

-

Stood on the dance floor, wrapped around each other, vaguely swaying in time to the music, Marc smiled wide, "I love you."

"Funny that, I love you too," Amy rested her head on his shoulder, truly blissfully happy and content for the first time in her life.

Kissing her head, looking around the room, taking in the twinkling fairy lights, sparkly dance floor, and all of the happy people milling around, Marc sighed, "This is the best day of my life..."

"Better than the titles?"

"Massively so..." Leaning in for a kiss, soft and languid, a confidence in knowing they had forever, Marc beamed, "You and Lexi, you are everything to me..."

"Thank you..." Amy closed her eyes, breathing in the whole day, the happiness, "Thank you for never giving up on me."

"Never..." Resting their foreheads together, Marc took a deep breath, making a mental promise to himself that on this day, day 561, he would stop counting forever.

-

@alexmarquez73     _Img.1_ Best congratulations to my brother @marcmarquez93 and my SISTER @amyraven! Amazing wedding day for an amazing couple!

@marcmarquez93    _Img.2_ The worst kept secret in Cervera! Thank you so much to all the people who came out to wish us well today! @amyraven  & I wish to thank our family and friends for everything. It means the world to us all!

@hectormartin14     _Img.3_ Bridal party! Best wedding ever! Congrats @marcmarquez93  & @amyraven!

-

@marcmarquez93    _Img.4_ Mexico + wife + babysitters = best holiday ever #honeymoon #radiosilenceforoneweek

-

@amymarquez         I know it's not tradition in Spain, but it is where I come from. I'll always be Amy Raven, but now I'm concentrating on being Amy Marquez. It's going pretty good so far ;)


	4. Expanding Family

**8 th August 2016 - Andorra**

“Happy birthday Munchkin...” Leaning over the cot Amy smiled wide, happiness making her face glow, reaching to pick up Lexi she smile that Marc, him leaning the on the doorframe, watching the scene in front of him, wide grin on his face, “We made it a whole year without losing her or breaking her...”

Grinning as Amy walked towards him, Lexi’s podgy hands reaching for him, Marc laughed, “Except for that day we almost left her in Cervera we’ve not been too bad.”

“It doesn’t count as abandonment if the grandparents are there,” Amy chuckled, letting Lexi wriggle from her arms into her Papa’s.

Kissing his daughter's head Marc laughed, “Even if they don’t know that she is....”

“Exactly,” Amy laughed, “Right then, let’s get this lady downstairs for breakfast before the family arrive for the party of the century.”

“Hey! I haven’t gone _that_ mad.”

“Of course not.... I’m sure _every_ one-year-old has a bouncy castle, entertainer, inflatable ball pit and face painter at their party!”

*

**10 th September 2016 - Misano**

Sitting on the edge of bed, eyes closed, white stick in her hand, Amy tried to calm the feeling of panic rising in her chest.

“Hey! Where are you?”

Keeping her eyes closed, trying to keep her breathing regular, Amy stuttered, “In here!”

“Fucking rain,” Marc faltered, “What’s wro.... Is that what I think it is?”

Amy nodded, eyes screwed shut, “I can’t bring myself to look.”

“Well,” Marc sat on the bed next to her, arm instinctively going around her shoulders, gentle smile audible in his voice, “You can’t keep your eyes closed forever....”

“I wish I could. Everything is been great with Lexi, but another baby already.....” Leaning her head on Marc shoulder Amy took a deep breath, “Are we ready for another baby?”

“I am Marc Marquez, you are Amy Raven-Marquez, we are _always_ ready for _anything_ life throws at us.”

Taking a huge breath, nerves making her hands tremble in her heart beat fast, Amy opened her eyes, looked at the plastic stick and its huge, bright, blue cross, and laughed nervously, “Honeymoon baby is such a cliché!”

*

**20 th September 2016 - Aragon**

“So...” Sat in the motorhome, the same one in which he and Amy had discovered they were to be parents again on the previous race weekend, Marc smiled, glancing around the table at the waiting faces of his parents, brother and manager. Taking Amy’s hand, Lexi asleep in the bedroom in her travel cot, he tilted his head and laughed, “We have some news. We discovered at Misano that Lexi is going to be a big sister...”

Clapping her hands, delight clear on her face, Roser reached across the table and made Marc’s cheeks flush bright red by giving him a kiss and ruffling his hair, “Oh! That’s wonderful news! That’s the best news I’ve heard since you told us Lexi was coming home from hospital!”

“Mama!” Marc shook his head, chuckling hard, and pretended to wipe his cheek, “I can make it even better, we had the scan on Wednesday...”

Taking the photo that Marc took from his pocket Roser smiled, delighted at the news of another grandchild, before looking up and frowning at Marc and Amy, “This is... I don’t understand?”

“Well...” Marc lent over the table, index finger pointing the blurry image, and grinned, “This is your second grandchild...” Moving his finger he smiled, “And this is your third..”

Lifting her hands to her mouth, tears sprang into her eyes, emotion overcoming Roser at the news, her voice small and cracking, “Well that is just wonderful...”

“Twins!” Alex laughed, hence knowing just how much Lexi being able to walk was creating mayhem in the Andorran household already, “I think it’s about time I got my own place!”

“Don’t you bloody dare Alex Marquez,” Amy jabbed him on the shoulder, “I’m going to need all hands on deck!”

*

**16 th October 2016 - Andorra**

“Pppppppp!” Wobbling across the floor Lexi stood in front of the TV pointing at the bikes on screen, “Pppppppp!”

Curled on the sofa, blanket wrapped around, bump already making an appearance, Amy laughed, looking over to Roser on the other sofa, “I’ve no idea if that’s an attempt at Papa or an attempt at making a bike noise, and I don't know which would make Marc more annoying!"

"We'll just not tell him then," Roser laughed, "We don't want any more suggestions that Lexi wants a turn on the bike!"

"I think Alex is still regretting that _joke_ to this day," Amy laughed before jumping off the sofa and scooping Lexi into her arms, "Oh no you don't young lady, that is a television, **not** a climbing frame."

*

**6th November 2016 - Valencia**

"Sit nice Lexi," Amy sighed, bump feeling bulky and massive, "I think I'll just keep madam in the motorhome, she is in a climbing mood."

Pulling his wife into his arms, him leant against the sink, Marc smiled, hating his concern about how much of a toll the pregnancy was taking on her, "She'll be fine in the garage, I'll get you through Alex's race, he'll get you through mine, and you know Hector will steal her half the time anyway."

"True," Amy rested her head on his shoulder, "It's very mean for the three of you to torment me on the same day!"

-

"ALEX!!!" Marc whooped, throwing Lexi in the air, her already eerily familiar Marquez laugh echoing round the garage, celebrating the pass on the final lap that brought Alex the title he'd fought so hard for all year.

-

"Ah! There he is, Alex's brother Marc, himself up for title glory this afternoon, waiting in Parc Ferme with little Lexi, Mum and Dad there too, oh and Amy," Gavin laughed, "The whole family, and who can blame them, Alex has been outstanding this season."

-

"I can't even look," Amy covered her eyes with her hands, elbowing Alex, Lexi on his lap, him still soggy with champagne, her not daring to watch the battle unfolding between Marc and the two Yamaha's.

-

Celebrating with his team, the familiar bounce and jump, Marc felt ecstatic, like life couldn't get any better, grin on his face widening still at the sight of Amy and Lexi clapping and cheering, making his way to them, family hug making millions of people 'Aw' worldwide, his voice almost lost in all the cheers and fireworks, "We did it!"

-

"I'm going to bed," Kissing Roser on the cheek Amy glanced back at the stage, surrounded by cheering people in various Repsol and EG outfits, shaking her head in amusement, "Enjoy Freddie and Brian over there...."

"Weeeeeeeeeee are the champions my ffffffffrieeeeeeendsssssssss....."

*

**10 th March 2017 - Cervera**

"Marc....calm down, there is plenty of time!"

Marc paced along the floor, biting his fingernails nervously, memories from the last time resurfacing, "We should just go. I don't want to take any chances with the traffic."

"It's 6am, we've got ages yet before we need to leave. Why don't you take Lexi to the park before she wakes the whole house up?" Catching his arm Amy pulled him into a hug, slightly nervous smile on her face, "I get that you are nervous, I am too, but we cannot let the memories of last time take over this one."

Trying hard not to be terrified, or at least trying not to show his terror, not wanting to spoil the moment or bring back bad memories, Marc kissed her forehead, "Ok, I'll take her for a bit. We leave at 7 though, ok?"

"Ok," Resisting the temptation to point out that leaving at 7am would still leave them seriously early for the 9am appointment Amy nodded, "Go on, and don't let her stand up on the swing this time..."

-

"Lexi wh..." Marc stopped, laughing as he spotted Julia, Lexi making a dash for him as he came through the park gate, "What are you doing here? It's 7.30 in the morning...."

Scooping his granddaughter up, tickling her and still getting an amazing feeling as the little laugh, identical to Marc's when he was small, escaped her, Julia shrugged, "Your mother said I was being annoying so she kicked me out."

"Amy did the same to me... Careful..." Marc hovered as Lexi wriggled out of her grandfather's grip and dashed toward the slide most definitely meant for children older than her, fear not something she seemed to feel, "Hold the handle... _Lexi_... Good girl... She's fearless, it terrifies me."

Julia laughed, kindly, before shrugging, "I think the call that karma son..."

"I suppose," Marc chuckled, wincing as Lexi shot down the slide, landing on her bum on the ground with a thump, before chuckling to herself, getting up and running back to the steps for another turn, "I keep wondering if I'll be as protective this time... I can't imagine it'll be much different."

"It won't be... Hold the handle Lexi," Julia smiled as Lexi frowned, but did as she was told, "It might seem like you are, but that is only because the first time Lexi used this slide you thought she would be hurt or killed... This time when one of these two uses it you'll only worry about the hurt part."

"That doesn't sound much easier!" Marc laughed, them both walking toward the rocker that Lexi was making a beeline for, the tot loving having the entire park to herself, "Since she was born I feel like sometimes I want to apologise to you and Mama, for everything I put you through."

Julia chuckled, slapping his arm around Marc's back, coming to rest on his shoulder, "Is she worth it? Do you look at Lexi and realise it's worth every heart-stopping moment, sleepless night and worry?"

"Yeah," Marc nodded, both of them looking at the little girl with complete adoration, "It is."

"That's exactly how your Mama and I feel every time we look at you and Alex," Pausing for a moment Julia nudged Marc with his hip, "You should go, get Amy, you don't want to get caught in any traffic. I'll stay here a bit longer with Lexi, let her be the centre of the world for a little bit longer before she has to learn to share."

-

"Oh, that's really weird..." Amy clung to Marc's hand, the screen stopping her from seeing what was happening, but the weirdness of being numb whilst someone rummaged around inside you making her feel a rise of panic, "I really don't like that..."

Scooting his stool closer to Amy, Marc carded his fingers through her hair, "It'll be over soon... Breathe easy... With me... In... Out... In... Out... Oh... Listen..."

"Crying..." Amy bit her lip, tears of happiness pooling in her eyes, "What is it?"

"I don't know..." Leaning up, looking at where the midwives were giving the baby the once over, Marc grinned, his own eyes tearful, "It's a boy... We've got a boy..."

"You have," The senior midwife, a scary looking (to Marc) woman in her 50's walked over, "Open your shirt and hold him to your chest, start the skin to skin now... You can have the next one Mama, ok?"

Amy nodded, the sight of Marc tucking the tiny newborn, wearing only a little lemon hat, under his shirt and wrapping them both in a blanket distracting her for the rummaging still going on, "More than... He's beautiful..."

"He is," Marc sniffed, "Hello little guy... I'm your Papa, and this is your Mama..."

"Hey, are you the one that's been beating my ribs up? It's nice to meet you," Reaching a hand out, stroking the tiny cheeks Amy, smiled through tears, them flowing faster as the sound of more cries filled the room and the midwife presented her with another wriggling bundle, "Another boy... Two healthy boys....

*

**11 th March 2017 - Cervera**

"Hey!" Shouting up the stairs, baby carrier in each hand, Marc grinned as his mother appeared at the top of the stairs, happiness and excitement gleaming on his face, "Guess who got an early release for good behaviour?"

"Oh my!" Roser bit her lip, putting out a hand to help Amy up the last step, "How are you? Should you be walking about already?"

Amy kissed Roser's cheek, more than used to the motherly fussing of the older woman by now, and smiled, "I'm fine, I've to take it easy, but I'm good. They said I could stay another night, but... Hey baby girl..." Leaning in to give Lexi a kiss, and Alex who was carrying her, Amy smiled, "Mama missed you... Come and we'll sit down so I can hug you properly."

"Remember," Alex smiled, kissing Lexi's head, as he offered Amy his arm, "Mama has a sore tummy so we need to be careful with her."

Grinning at his mother, pride bursting from him, Marc took a breath, "Ready to meet your grandsons?"

"More than son, more than..."

*

**12 th March 2017 - Cervera**

@marcmarquez93    _Pic.jpg_ Jules and Milo, home and meeting the men who inspired their names.  I'm quite probably the happiest man in the world right now x #family #love #happiness

@amymarquez         _Pic.jpg_ The photo I know you all wanted to see. @marcmarquez9  & @alexmarquez73 with our boys... The Marquez Brothers & The Marquez Brothers MkII :) #godhelpme


	5. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter tuned out to be HUGE so I've split it in two!

**26th March 2017 - Losail International Circuit**

"So... MotoGP is _back_ and boy have we missed it!"

"We certainly have Gav, it's been a long winter, but now the air is once again filled with the sound of engines and the smell of petrol and rubber."

"Some changes in the MotoGP paddock this year, very strange for everyone to see a MotoGP grid lining up without Valentino Rossi. It is the start of a new era.... He's still here, of course, I doubt he'll ever leave completely, but from now on he's going to be in his role as team boss full time. Also no Dani Pedrosa, he tweeted a photo last night of himself at home with a pizza and a beer, celebrating the end of the constant need to watch his food. Dani, of course, will be joining the Honda management team once we get to Spain, he is at home at the moment getting to know his baby son Xavi, once again our congratulations to Dani and Yvette... And to Marc and Amy Marquez, little twin boys Jules and Milo born just a couple of weeks ago.... Anyway... That gave us two spaces on the grid and they were filled pretty much instantly, and not unexpectedly, Moto2 champion Alex Marquez joining his brother, Marc, in the Repsol Honda garage and Alex Rins, and _not_ Pol Espargaro, being announced as Jorge Lorenzo's new team mate at Yamaha... What do we think of these appointment Jules?"

"Young Marquez is no surprise, it's been long known Honda had planned a 'team Marquez'. Rins is the decision I'd have made, but it's not the one I thought Yamaha would make. Pol has had that factory contract for a long time now, but is still not the one on that factory bike."

"Yes, from what I hear it is not going down well... It can't have been made any easier by all of the rumours about Honda giving serious consideration to becoming a three bike team again simply because they were so impressed by Tito Rabat's first year in MotoGP. They haven't done, he's still with the Marc VDS team as Scott Redding's team-mate, but I wouldn't be surprised if we see this trio together at some point in the future..."

"Rufea team Honda... There would certainly be some good times had in that garage!"

*

**5th November 2017 - Valencia**

"And here he comes, Marc Marquez, another absolutely _breathtaking_ victory here at Valencia..."

"He only needed one point Gavin, yet he clearly **wanted** to win and win he has done, by 7 seconds ahead of Andrea Iannone on the Ducati..."

"Some people will say the title was won when Lorenzo crashed out after a tangle in the mid-field with Crutchlow and Redding, but Marc has been untouchable today... Ah and there is brother Alex stopping his bike to congratulate him, it's been a pretty good year for Alex,10th in the championship in your rookie year is not bad at all. It took him a few races to get used to that bike, but he's gone from strength-to-strength..."

"We saw that in Moto2 with Alex, it took him a little while, but once he got it he was battling for wins and he took that title in style last year, he's certainly one to watch next year! It's big brother's year though, MotoGP victory number 5!"

*

**10th March 2018 - Andorra**

"Really Marc?" Amy shook her head, chuckling in amusement.

Shrugging his shoulders Marc pretended to be innocent, "What? It's just a bouncy castle..."

"It's an inflatable assault course... Jules and Milo are **one**... You are not supposed to use your children's birthday party to hire the inflatable assault course you really wanted for **your** birthday!" Amy laughed loud as Marc grabbed her around her waist, pinning her to the wall for a kiss, "You are incorrigible..."

Winking cheekily Marc bit his lip, eyes raking over his wife, things between still as electric is ever, "I'm not entirely sure what that is, but I reckon you like it..."

*

**27th May 2018 - Mugello**

"Is he going slow Gavin?... He is you know, Alex Marquez, has he run wide or...?"

"I think that bike is poorly Nick... Yes, into the pits for Alex Marquez. He'll be bitterly disappointed."

"As will Honda, another bike failure after Tito Rabat's bike gave up the ghost four laps from the end in Argentina. It'll be a long season if they don't get to the bottom of this."

*

**8th July 2018 - Sachsenring**

"I don't believe it, Marc Marquez is pulling over! It looks like _another_ mechanical issue for Honda!"

"I can't remember the last time Honda had so many breakdowns in the one year!"

*

**12th August 2018 - Brno**

"That's Marquez!"

"It is. Marc Marquez is down... Here's the replay..... Ooh that looks like a failure. Very lucky not to get caught by Tito Rabat there."

"Very lucky indeed Gavin. I have to say, Honda are in danger of handing this title to Jorge Lorenzo if they don't get things sorted quickly. If he wins today, and he's now 6 seconds a head he'll be 26 points ahead in the championship, more than a whole race win..."

*

**31st December 2018 - Andorra**

Raising his glass of wine Marc smiled, wriggling his eyebrows in Amy's direction, "Here's to being child free for two whole days..."

"Urgh," Alex pretended to vomit, before raising his glass, "Here's to no more bike failures..."

"Here, here," Tito nodded, frowning at the bandage on his hand, his ego still smarting at the silly error he made in the last race that allowed Alex Rins to pip him to third in the championship behind Jorge Lorenzo and Marc, "Here's to a better 2019!"

"Urgh definitely," Marc grimaced, gutted at having lost the title in the last race to his long term rival, "Here's to fucking Lorenzo retiring..."

Shaking her head Amy picked up a bottle of champagne and turned to Andrea and Carla, filling their glasses, "Here's to no more fucking whinging..."

"I'll drink to that!" Andrea giggled, raising her glass and chinking it together with Amy's.

*

**April 13th 2019 - Austin**

"Oh my god, I'm going to be sick..." Amy looked up and down the paddock, her eyes frantically scanning the crowd, "Fucking hell..."

"Bad word!" Lexi chided her mother, gleefully giggling.

"Not now Lexi..." Amy snapped, pulling out her phone, before stopping, deflating in relief, as a smiling face walked toward her.

Putting Milo down, the youngster dashing into his mother's arms, Amy scooping him up like precious cargo, Hector smiled "You can breathe now..."

"Thank you..." Checking Milo over, trying not to cry in the middle of the paddock, Amy took a deep breath... "Where was he?"

"In the Yamaha garage..." Hector chuckled, "Think he's training to be a spy..."

"He's training to give me heart failure!"

"Right," Taking a firm grip of Jules' hand, Amy nodded toward the hospitality area, "We're going to hospitality and we're not moving for the rest of the day."

"Wanna watch from the garage!"

"Not today Lex, too stressful..."

-

"What's up with you?" Sitting opposite his daughter for lunch Marc frowned, "Where's my beautiful girl's smile?"

"Wanna watch from the garage, but Mama says no..." Lexi huffed.

"Well," Marc smiled as Amy sat back at the table having changed Jules after he managed to tip a whole cup of someone's fruit smoothie all down himself, "I'm sure Mama has a good reason for that."

"It's coz Milo ran away..."

"What?" Marc almost choked on his pasta, eyes bulging as he turned to his harassed wife, "He did what?"

"Oh yes, I've sacked the nanny..." Amy sighed, "Milo, sit at peace! She let Jules climb up on the table and then whilst she was dealing with his cut head from falling off Milo escaped out of the door... Hector found him in the Yamaha garage when he went for search party help."

"For fuck's sake," Marc muttered, "Where is she now?"

"On her way to the airport. Lexi broke her arm, the sofa got broken and now this..." Amy shrugged, opening a carton of drink for Lexi, the kids all quiet now they were occupied with food and drinks, "I know I should have discussed it first..."

"No," Marc slipped his arm around her, "Not at all. We can find another one..."

"Or you could just swallow your pride and let your Mama help out..." Resting her head on Marc's shoulder Amy sighed, "I know you hate the idea of paying your Mama to help us out, but what's the point of paying somebody else to do a shit job when we know we can trust her..."

*

**April 17th 2019 - Cervera**

"Lita!!!!" Running up the stairs and dashing into her Grandmother's arms Lexi beamed, "Guess what?!"

"What?" Roser chuckled, giving Marc and Amy a wave as they came in with the boys, Julia and Alex close behind them.

"Milo got lost in Merica!

"Lexi," Amy laughed, shaking her head.

"He did!" Indignant Lexi turned back to Roser, "He did. The stupid nanny let Jules fall of the table and bash his head open and when she was wiping him up Milo escaped! He was in the Yamaha bit looking at Rinsy's bike!"

"Oh dear!" Roser smiled, "That sounds like a bit of drama."

"It was," Holding court Lexi giggled, "Mama said a bad word..."

"Lexi..."

"She did! She said fucking hell! Then Papa said fuck's sake. They sended Carmen home on the plane by herself and Uncle Lex says she was a bloody liabability... What is a liabability?"

"Oh my god..." Mortified, but laughing Amy buried her face in Marc's neck.

*****

**July 17th 2019 - Rufea**

"But I'm nearly four...." Hands on hips Lexi scowled at her father, "We'll have no time after the holidays..."

Pulling her onto his lap, half in agreement, but mindful of how much it had taken Amy to agree to her getting a bike for her fourth birthday, Marc smiled, his voice firm, but friendly, "The rules are the rules. Sometimes we don't like them, but they are still the rules. "

"Rules suck," Sliding down from his lap Lexi stomped off indoors, thoroughly pissed off with the world.

*

**August 13th 2019 - Cervera**

"Did you have a good birthday in America Lexi?" Roser glanced at Amy, both of them smiling, the youngster no idea why all of her immediate family was gathered around, why they hadn't headed straight for Andorra when they returned, "What was your favourite part?"

Lexi beamed, "Yes! It was amazing. When I meeted Mickey Mouse!!"

"When you _met_ Mickey Mouse," Amy corrected, the constant switch between Spanish and English giving the children a few confusing moments with dialect, "Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Yes Mama," Leaning over to cuddle Amy, Lexi smiled, "Bestest birthday ever."

"That's a shame..." Amy pretend sighed, looking at Roser, "I guess we'll just have to give that present that was too big to take on the plane to another little girl..."

Looking up, eyeing her mother suspiciously, Lexi was curious, "Another present?"

"Yes," Amy shrugged, "But if you don't want it..."

To the amusement of her parents, grandparents and Uncle, Lexi practically leapt on Amy, "I dooooooo want it! I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it... What is **it**?"

"Well..." Lifting Lexi into his arms Marc chuckled, "It's hidden in the garage so should we go and see if we can find it?"

"YES!!!"

-

"Keep them shut..." Marc warned, moving the badly wrapped present into the middle of the garage."

"THEY'RE SHUT!" Lexi was almost bouncing, Alex's hands over her eyes just to be sure, her excitement reaching fever pitch, "HURRY _UP_ PAPA!"

"Calm down Lex..." Firm grip on Jules and Milo, none of the children usually allowed in the garage for safety's sake, Amy chuckled, "But do hurry Marc, she's going to explode soon!"

"Ok you can open them in three... twoooooo........" Marc giggled at Lexi's frustrated whine, "oneopenyoureyesHAPPYBIRTHDAY!!"

Mouth open, stunned into silence, Lexi took two steps closer to the bike; Marc knelt next to it, Amy, Roser, Julia and Alex behind her, before reaching out her hand to touch the smooth purple paintwork, then pausing, turning to Amy with tears in her eyes, her voice tiny, "I'm allowed to ride it Mama?"

"Yep," Letting go of Jules and Milo, her stare warning them not to move or touch _anything_ , Amy moved over next to Lexi, kneeling down, "You are allowed to ride it as long as you always, always follow the rules..."

Lexi nodded, still in a bubble of calm amazement, "I will Mama..."

"Uncle Alex got you a helmet..."

Mouth falling open again as she turned and spotted the helmet Alex was holding out to her, "It's the same as yours!!!"

"And you must never get on the bike without it," Marc chided her, "Never, ever..."

"I won't Papa," Putting her hand out again, running it along the seat, the realisation that it was hers and she'd be getting to ride it finally hit Lexi, voice high, feet leaving the floor as she bounced, "I GOT A BIKE! I GOT A BIKE! IGOTABIKEIGOTABIKEIGOTABIKE! ABU LOOK I GOT A BIKE!! IGOTABIKEIGOTABIKE!!!!!!"

*

**11th November 2019 - Valencia**

@alexmarquez73     _Pic.jpg_ Looks like someone partied hard last night @amymarquez.....

-

"A few tired faces in the paddock this morning. Most teams choosing an afternoon start to let riders get a bit of sleep after partying late into the night."

"Yes Nick, Honda in particular had a huge party for Marc's sixth MotoGP title, I left at 2am and it was still in full flow."

"Ah yes, there is a photograph on Instagram of poor Amy Marquez, fast asleep, Marc's trophy next to her, very clearly having had a good night. I think her brother-in-law may be in hiding this morning!"

*

**18th February 2020 - Le Mans**

"Oh fuck no..." Hand slipped into Julia's, both of them glued to the screen, Amy bit her lip hard, watching the marshals scoop him on the stretcher carefully before loading them into the ambulance.

Moving next to her, comforting hand on her back, Hector was as practical as ever, "Maria has the children, there is nothing to worry about there, Roser is already the way... Go with Julia, take the pit bike..."

"Right..." Amy nodded, eyes still on the screen, the ambulance unmoved, "Go..."

"Clinica Mobile," Suddenly galvanised into action by ambulance moving Julia took a tight grip on her hand, almost hauling her out of the garage, yelling at people to get out of the way as they rode the pit bike to the medical centre, dashing through the doors, instantly relieved to hear the screams of pain, screaming always better than silence.

*

**24th June 2020 - Andorra**

"Can I draw a picture on your leg?" Crayon in hand Lexi batted her wide eyes at him, "Pleeeese?"

"Lexi Marquez!" Coming into the room, Jules under her arm, Milo toddling behind her, Amy frowned, "What did I tell you about pestering Uncle Alex?"

"Sorreeeeee Mama..." Putting her crayon down, slight huff at being denied a chance to draw a masterpiece denied evident, Lexi giggled when Alex poked her on the side with his finger, "No! Stop it... Stop it! Bad Uncle Lex! Mama!!"

"Alex Marquez, what did I tell you about pestering your niece?" Hand on hip, mock frowning, Lexi in fits of giggles, Amy shook her head, "Need anything?"

"My bone to heal quicker so I don't miss anymore races?" Alex huffed, bored to tears after missing two races.

Ruffling his hair, and plonking Jules in his lap, Amy smiled kindly, "Remember what Dani said, better to miss two now than twenty-two later..."

-

@amymarquez         _Pic.jpg_ Jelly and ice cream to keep the 4 kids quiet while I watch the race :)

@alexmarquez73     This is war @amymarquez....

@amymarquez         @alexmarquez73 Bring it on little brother.... #dontstartwhatyoucantfinish

*

**8th November 2020 - Valencia**

"Here he is, Marc Marquez, taking MotoGP title number seven.... Closely followed over the line by younger brother Alex, a fantastic result for him given the horrific crash and injury he had earlier in the year. I think big brother will have to look out next year because little brother is looking very good!.

*

**2nd February 2021 - Andorra**

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Stomping out of the kitchen, tiny tears filling her eyes, Lexi's bottom lip wobbled, "Mama, that's not fair..."

"What's not?"

"Papa and Uncle Alex are talking about taking the boys to Rufea BEFORE their birthday... When I was nearly four Papa said the rules were the rules and you hadda be four!" Clambering onto Amy's lap, Lexi sniffed, "I don't think that's very fair..."

"Well..." Looking up at Marc, hovering in the doorway, caught out by Lexi's loud reaction, Amy shrugged at him, "As it happens, I don't think that's very fair either..."

"I was just thinking that with us not being away yet..." Marc sighed, feeling guilty, remembering how Lexi had to wait for the summer holidays to pass despite being as close to four as Jules and Milo were, "I'm sorry... You are right, the rules are the rules."

"Sorry Button!" Alex yelled through the door.

"How about me and you go to Rufea this afternoon?"

"Just me and you?" Looking at Marc warily, trying to balance her huff and the prospect of extra time at Rufea, Lexi narrowed her eyes, "Me on my bike, not just watching?"

"Just us.... You on your bike..."

"Yes please..." Jumping off Amy's lap and running into Marc's open arms Lexi grinned, the world feeling right again.

-

"What you got there?" Plonking himself down on the floor next to Milo, Alex smiled, picking up a piece of Lego, "Can I help?"

"It's a gearbox..." Milo smiled, "There's a crack in one of the shafts so I have to strip it down and repair it..."

"Ah right..." Alex smiled, watching Milo meticulously remove pieces of Lego and place them aside, "Jules is in trouble with your Mama for being mean to Lexi."

"He really wanted to go on the bike..." Milo smiled.

"I know," Alex laughed, "He's very excited... Are you?"

"I suppose," Milo shrugged, extracting a particularly trick piece of yellow Lego from the bundle, carefully trying not to touch any of the other pieces.

"You ok buddy?"

"Yeah," Milo nodded, before putting down his 'pliers' (tweezers acquired from Amy's dressing table, voice sage and serious, "Uncle Lex?"

"What buddy?"

"Do you think me and Jules will get bikes for our birthdays? Like Lexi?"

"Maybe," Alex shrugged, well aware of the two bikes, one blue and yellow for Milo (to Marc's annoyance always fascinated with the Yamaha) and one in bright orange for Jules, stashed in their grandparents garage, "Is that what you want for your birthday?"

"Dunno," Milo shrugged, lapsing into silence for a few minutes, before looking up to his uncle, "Uncle Lex?"

"What buddy?"

"I don't want a bike for my birthday... Do I have to ride a bike?"

"You don't have too..." Alex smiled, patting Milo's head, "What does your Mama say about doing things you don't want too?"

"Unless it's school, eating your veg, having a bath when you smell and being nice to everyone then you don't have to do anything you don't want to do..." Milo smiled, "You know how Guille?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think maybe for my birthday I could get a tool box like his red one?" Milo bit his lip, looking like Marc's mini me, but his manner and tone more like Amy, "Or maybe for Christmas from the King's or Santa?"

"Well, I guess we'll find out on your birthday, won't we?" Alex grinned, ruffling Milo's hair, Give me a shout if you need a help."

*

**10th March - Andorra**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jules and Milo... Happy birthday to you..."

Laughing as their mother stood in front of the double doors between the kitchen and lounge, their presents having been kept tantalisingly out of view until they had some breakfast, Jules and Milo were almost bursting with excitement as Amy pushed open the doors, two big presents instantly catching their eyes.

"IGOTABIKE!!!!!!" Jumping up and down, wrapping paper crunching under his feet, Jules cheered at the sight of the shiny orange paintwork on the best present I'd ever been given, "Did you get a bike 'Lo?"

"No..." Bottom lip trembling, voice quiet, amazement showing in his face, Milo grinned at him, "Look! I got a tool box!"

"Cooooool! It's like Guille's and Santi's!! You can fix my bike if it gets broked!"

"Yeah! Coool! I'll fix it all proper!"

"You can fix mine too if you like Ju?" Running her hand over the top of the red metal cabinet on wheels, an exact mini replica of Guille's, Lexi smiled, "This is cool. Your bike is cool too Lo..."

"Look how happy he is to have the tool box," Stood behind Amy, arms around her waist, chin on her shoulder, Marc grinned, "Thank fuck Alex spotted that..."

"Good old Uncle Alex...." Amy smiled, leaning back against Marc, everything good and happy.


	6. The New Generation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! Thank you so much for putting up with all of the delays. It's much, much appreicated! Hope the ending is fitting :)

**8th May 2022 - Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya**

"Here he comes, Alex Marquez crosses the line for his first ever MotoGP victory, in front of his delighted home crowd!"

"Big hugs from brother Marc there, the brothers often even more excited for each other than themselves."

"And, perhaps most importantly, 25 points taken out of Alex Rins's championship lead."

"And, almost unbelievably, Honda take their **first** win of the season, only their _second_ podium after the disastrous start to the year..."

*

**9th May 2022 - Andorra**

"Morning," Alex blushed as he padded into the kitchen, turning his back on Amy as he reached for the cereal.

"Uncle Alex," Jules frowned at his uncle, curiosity in his voice making Alex cringe, "Who was that lady?"

Raising her eyebrows at her brother-in-law, Amy smiled at Jules and Milo, "Right, why don't you boys go and get your shoes, we don't want to be late for playgroup..." Looking up Alex, hair a mess, dark circles under his eyes, hangover obvious, Amy shrugged, "I was sure we had a deal, I don't need to be explaining to two 5-year-olds why the lady isn't staying for breakfast...."

"I know, sorry..."

*

**10th July 2022 - Sachsenring**

"Amazing scenes here in Germany, all THREE Repsol Honda's out of the race with less than 10 laps gone....."

"Livio Suppo has his head in his hands, as well he might, a mistake by Alex Marquez, an over correction by Tito Rabat and a simply crazy lunge by Stefan Bradl, means that all three bikes are in the gravel."

"You just get the feeling that much like 2018 it's just not Honda's year!"

*

**11th July 2022 - Andorra**

Looking around the room, Amy sighed, "New rule - anyone still moping by the time we leave for the airport doesn't get to come on holiday!"

"Mama!" Aghast at the idea the three children instantly began chattering, big wide, mostly false, smiles plastered across their face.

Flopping down onto Marc's lap, Amy pressed a kiss to his forehead, "That includes you grumpy..."

"I'm allowed to sulk when my brother and best friend make mistakes that leave me in the gravel under Bradl's bike..." Marc huffed.

Snuggling into him Amy whispered into his ear, "Don't huff too hard, we don't want to lose them as babysitters..... Especially not now..."

"What do you mean ' _especially not now_ '?"

"Well," Amy smiled, "Not only are they our only hope of childfree time on holiday, but it seems like mother nature agrees with you mantra of always wanting another one..."

*

**11th September 2022 - Misano**

"Marc Marquez crosses the line to take the win that puts him **right back** into the title race."

"Dominant from start to finish, no chance for any of the chasing pack to get near him! The flyaway are now going to be very interesting indeed!"

"The title race is down to 3 mathematically, but in reality Marc Marquez is the only man likely to stand a chance of chasing down Alex Rins..."

*

**2nd October 2022 - Andorra**

Standing in the hallway, bump showing but not uncomfortable, Amy looked around at all the luggage, "Marquez, you realise that this is insanity?"

"It is," Wrapping his arms around Amy, pulling the chest together, stealing a cheeky kiss Marc grinned, him having suggested the whole family attend the flyaways, Amy groaning when Lexi's school gave permission, that being her get out clause, "Everything we ever do is insanity, so what is one trip to the other side of the world with three small children?"

Bounding down the stairs, small suitcase in hand, Alex looked at the luggage and laughed, "Are you going for the trip or moving house?"

*

**6th November 2022 - Valencia**

"What a race! What a finish! What a season!"

"After a horrible start to the season Honda put up a fight led by Marc Marquez, who wins the race today by one 10th of a second. But it's Alex Rins who takes the big prize, his first Moto GP championship title."

*

**17th February 2023 - Andorra**

"Happy birthday babe," Putting her hand on his cheek Amy pulled Marc in for delicate kiss, "And happy birthday baby boy..."

Grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat Mark gazed down at the tiny bundle wrapped in towels and blankets in his arms, "I can't believe he came today..."

"Me neither," Amy laughed, slightly weakened from the short, quick, but painful labour, "If I had known I wouldn't have bothered shopping for a present!"

Shaking his head Marc guffawed, "She would have as well you know, she hates shopping..... unless it's for shoes."

*

**20th February 2023 - Andorra**

"For my news from the holidays I have brought a picture of my new baby brother," Proud 7 1/2 year old Lexi, standing in front of her classmates, grinned, "He was born in our house because he came too quick for the hospital. He is 6 pounds and his cry is **really** loud. My Papa got to pick his name because she was born on his 30th birthday and he picked Oliver because that was the name of my Mama's Grampa, that's what they call your abuelo in England where my Mama lived when she was a little girl. Me and my other brothers, Jules and Milo, have decided to call him Ollie."

*

**26th March 2023 - Qatar**

"What a race! I'm... I'm speechless!"

"You know it's been a good race when Gavin Emmett is speechless!"

"I've never seen a battle like it between two brothers... I've lost count of the overtakes. I don't even know what happened in the rest of the race because it was just constantly grabbing the attention!"

"Marc Marquez gets off the bike to the applause of his team, big hugs for his crew chief Santi Hernandez there, and big hugs to brother Alex, pulling into second spot. Honda making it a clean sweep with Tito Rabat joining the brothers in Parc Ferme in third place."

*

**7th May 2023 - Jerez**

"Another _amazing_ performance from the Marquez brothers.... One of them lead every lap and it's Marc who takes the victory in the fourth race of the season, meaning that they've won two races each. I don't know if anyone else is going to get a look in this year!"

*

**12th July 2023 - Andorra**

"Do you have plans tomorrow? Like dinner plans?"

Curled up on the sofa, all four children having a sleepover in Cervera, Marc shook his head, Amy's head resting on his chest, both of them not really watching the film on the tv, "Nope. Packing for Tarifa is all we've got on the list."

"Cool," Alex fidgeting, leaning on the doorframe, "So if I was to book a table for dinner somewhere that'd be cool?"

Narrowing his eyes, curiosity bubbling inside him Marc shrugged, "Yeah. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah fine," Alex smiled, nerves showing on his face, "Say 8pm?"

"Sounds good..."

"Cool. I'll go book..."

"That was strange..." Marc frowned, looking down at Amy when she chuckled, "What?"

"It's not strange _at all_..." Amy giggled, shaking her head at Marc's blank look, "Really Marquez? You are **that** blind?"

"Obviously..." Prodding his wife on the side with a jabbed finger Marc pouted, "Spill..."

"He's been out a lot... He's surgically attached to his phone..." Laughing as Marc's eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened Amy shook her head, "I hope you are more observant with our children Marquez..."

"Who is she?"

"No idea."

"Yeah right," Marc scoffed, "Pull the other one... If you know there is a she then you know who it is... Is it Chloe?"

"She's married!" Amy laughed.

"Wouldn't be the first time..." Marc shook his head, the memory of the newspaper article that reduced Alex to tears the year before, the younger of the brothers having no idea the girl he'd been hooking up with was married, the scandal massive in Spain, the gossips uninterested in his pain, "That was a bit bitchy, wasn't it?"

"A bit?"

"Hey!" Looking wounded Marc shrugged, "I just worry about him... I wonder what she's like."

*

**24th September 2023 - Aragon**

"Oh my god... Sorry..."

"It's ok."

"Oh, bloody hell.... Sorry sorry!"

"Don't worry about it!"

"Oh... Oh... Oh I can't look, how do you do this every other weekend?"

Laughing softly, smile kind, Amy shrugged, "You get used to it... You swear a lot, but you get used to it."

"I don't think I ever will!" Clutching Amy's hand again, Marc and Alex getting so close the orange painted fairings scuffed against each other, Noa shook her head, freezing as the camera cut to them in the garage, following Amy (and the boys') lead of completely ignoring it, before buckling with laughter after it cut away, "How do they not laugh?"

"I don't know," Amy shrugged, "I always do... Fucking hell Marc!!! Sorry Papá!" Shaking his head, Julia batted Amy's raised hand, chuckling at the fact that Amy; his swearing, hiding inside her hoodie, hyperventilating daughter-in-law was now the calm one, Noa's shrieking as Alex passed Marc again taking him back years. v 

* 

 **5th November 2023 - Valencia** "Well... This is it. The riders are on the sighting lap for the final time of the year. All season the title lead has switched back and forth between Alex and Marc Marquez and today one of the brothers will win again... Either Marc will win his 9th MotoGP title or his younger brother Alex will win his first... I can't even BEGIN to imagine how their parents feel right now!" "It's one of the closest battles ever; two brothers fighting for the championship in  the final race of the year. That win in Barcelona earlier in the season for Tito Rabat, the **only** rider to finish ahead of the brothers in _any_ race this year potentially so crucial." "Indeed. They have 8 wins each. Alex has 380 points, Marc has 376... All Alex has to do is finish ahead of Marc.... I say all, but that is always a challenge when the other rider you have to finish head of is Marc!" "Exactly... The permutations for Marc to win are on the screen now. He has to get a good start and hope that Tito Rabat, who sneaked the pole yesterday when everyone was busy focussing on the brothers, can get between him and Alex, all three of _Team Rufea_ stating during the week that Tito wouldn't move for either brother in any position." 

* 

 **6th November 2023 - Valencia**  

@alexmarquez73             Thanks so much to all my fans! Can't believe I'm a MotoGP champion! #dreamsreallydocometrue

@marcmarquez93           So proud of my brother! Enjoy your first time brother, I'll be back next year!!

@amymarquez                 _Pic.img_ Brilliant night at the gala with @marcmarquez93, @noatello & the champ @alexmarquez73! Well done little brother! #proud #goodbattle

@amymarquez _Pic.img_ Well done Uncle Alex!! We're very proud of you, lots of love Lexi, Jules, Milo  & Ollie xx

*

**19th February 2024 - Andorra**

"So, I've got some news..." Hanging around the doorframe, Marc and Amy on the sofa, kids all in bed, Alex smiled, "I'm moving out..."

"What?" Marc sat up, "Why?"

Slapping Marc's shoulder Amy laughed, "Why do you think idiot?! Found somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm going to rent the barn conversion over _there_..." Pointing to the newly converted house that could be seen from the window Alex shrugged at Amy's chuckle, "What? I might have washing..."

Amy laughed, rolling her eyes, "Why am I not even surprised?... Just you moving or.....?"

"Noa is moving up from Barcelona," Alex blushed lightly, still easy to tease about his relationship with Noa, "She can work from wherever so.... She might find it tough at first... Especially with testing, Qatar and the Americas being so close together..."

"Well, she'll have me and the kids to look after her...." Amy smiled, "I'm pleased for you, she's really nice."

"Yeah..." Alex blushed again, "I'm thinking that if it goes well, maybe in the summer, I might ask her..."

Marc chuckled, "Good stuff. Bout time our 4 had some cousins..."

"Give me a chance! We haven't even moved yet!" Alex laughed, walking away, cheeks pink."

*

**20th February 2024 - Andorra**

"But why?" Seven-year-old Lexi's bottom lip trembled, "Why can't you just stay here?"

"Well..." Alex floundered, sitting around the dinner table, breaking the news about his plan to move out being harder than he thought.

Taking pity on her brother-in-law, Amy smiled, "Because Uncle Alex, and Aunty Noa, want to have their own house, so they can have their own things, just like you will when you are grown up. Some people get houses far away, but their house is going to be just down the road, so we'll be able to visit lots."

"You can come and stay sometimes too..." Noa smiled, feeling like the bad witch who was stealing the children's favourite toy.

"Will we have our own rooms?"

"Jules!" Marc laughed.

"What?" Almost six-year-old Jules frowned, "Will we?"

"Well," Alex laughed, "The house has four bedrooms, so we thought we could get you guys to help us decorate two of them? They won't be just for you guys, sometimes other people might borrow them, but mostly it'll be you guys... What do you think?"

Milo looked up at Alex, anticipation written all over his face, "Will you be getting a dog?"

Groaning, Milo's determination to get a dog like the Espargaro kids becoming relentless, Marc put his head on the table, "Can I move out too?"

"If Papa moves out I want his bike!"

"Lexi Marquez!" Outraged Marc looked up, everyone else around the table laughing hard, "I'm taking my bike with me..."

Shaking her head Amy lifted her glass, "I think we should have a toast, to Uncle Alex and Aunty Noa, good luck in your new home."

Standing up so they could reach the three older children, Ollie in his highchair throwing food around happily, tapped their melamine tumblers against the adults' glasses, "Luck!"

*

**16th June 2024 - Andorra**

"How is it?" Sliding into bed next to Marc, him on his stomach, bruising showing on his back already, qualifying crash somehow seeming nothing until after the race.

"It fucking hurts..."

"That's what happens when you slide along tarmac at a couple of hundred miles per hour..."

"Your sympathy is shit..."

"You'd worry if I fussed..."

"True," Marc laughed, "Can't believe Alex and Noa have the kids and I can't even take advantage of you..."

"I drove you home, made your dinner, poured your wine and washed your clothes Marquez, that's advantage enough for old marrieds like us!"

*

**23rd September 2024 - Andorra**

"Since when did you ring the bell?" Amy smiled, before her grin faltered, Alex face morose, "You don't have to knock little brother, not ever..."

Holding up a bag Alex sighed, "Can I stay the night? Maybe more, I don't know."

"Of course you can, your brother is in Madrid with the sunglasses people," Following Alex through, the taller slumping onto the sofa, Amy sighed, "Wine, beer or vodka?"

"It's race weekend..."

"One drink on a Monday isn't going to harm you more than whatever is going on is..."

"True..." Alex sniffed, "Beer please. Beer and a chat if it's on offer?"

"Always..."

*

**9th October 2024 - Tokyo & Andorra**

Marc                      Hey. Sorry if it's late, I keep muddling the time difference. You and kids ok? x

Amy                       Hey. Ollie is teething so we're not sleeping much anyway. We're all good, aforementioned teeth excepted. How are you? How's Alex? x

Marc                      Eek. Back ones? Hope he's not in too much pain. I'm good. Alex is still Alex... x

Amy                       Yep, one each side. Chloe brought some Parson's powder over thankfully. Noa is the same..... x

Marc                      My poor boy :( Give him a kiss from me. Pfft don't see what she's got to be sad about x

Amy                       She loves him Marc, it's not always straightforward - we of all people know that x

Marc                      She broke his heart. He's broken Amy. This is worse than the whole Christina debacle. x

Amy                       They'll sort it out. They love each other x

*

**10th November 2024 - Valencia**

"Last year we thought we were in for a treat when Alex and Marc Marquez battled it out in the final race of the year.... This year we have FOUR riders all still in contention....."

"Tito Rabat is leading the charge on 321 points, Marc Marquez is second with 316, Alex Rins has 312 and in fourth, and still mathematically in with a shout, is reigning champion Alex Marquez on 309...."

*

**17th November 2024 - Barcelona**

"I llufff you Amy Marquez...."

Amy giggled, not quite as drunk as Marc, but still swaying, both of them only not on the floor thanks to the sofa in the club, "I know you do idiot..."

"I even love it when you call me idiot..."

"Guess what?" Flopping down on top of Marc, giggling in a way people wouldn't think him capable of, Tito held the bottle of champagne aloft, "I won... I fucking won!"

"You did!" Marc cheered, breaking into song, Alex scuttling off the dance floor to join in, landing on his sister-in-laws lap, Tito's pregnant, and sober, wife snapping a photo for Twitter, "Tito did good! Tito win!"

"Yes Tito!" Tito laughed, Amy and Alex dissolved into giggles.

*

**1st January 2025 - Andorra**

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!"

"Happy new year Mrs Marquez..." Marc grinned, stealing a kiss from Amy, Lexi and Milo making vomiting noises behind them, "You'll get sent to bed..."

Laughing at the instant silence from the children, Jules sound asleep already, Amy wrapped her arms around Marc's neck, "Happy new year... Lexi, why are you jumping up and down like that?"

"Because it's here!!!" Almost combusting with excitement Lexi grinned, "I'm going to be 9! I'm going to race in the little tykes, you said I could when I was 9..."

Sharing a look of 'oh shit' Amy and Marc smiled, Lexi's excitement cute, Amy dropping her head onto Marc's shoulder, "God help us..."

*

**30th March 2025 - Qatar**

"That's one of the Marquezes... One of them has gone down, he's not moving yet, hopefully just winded..."

"It's Marc, Gavin..."

"Here's the replay, highside... That's a big highside for Marc Marquez... Red flag..."

-

**Cervera**

"Red flag..." Lexi's bottom lip trembled, shuffling along the floor under her body was pressed against Amy's leg, "Mama..."

"Sssh..." Sharing a look with Roser, both of them internally panicking, Amy put her hand on Lexi's head, sighing with relief when Marc's hand raised up from the stretcher, "He's waving... See Lex..."

-

**Qatar**

"Alex Marquez wins the opening round in Qatar, but it's a subdued celebration, helmet off and straight over to his team, no doubt asking about his brother Marc... Some information from race control coming up on the ticker now.... Suspected shoulder and arm injury... Not great, but from such a horrible accident I think everyone is just very relieved that Marc is ok."

*

**3rd April 2025 - Andorra**

Noa                        Hey. I just wondered how Marc was? Hope you are ok. Well done on the win x

Alex                       Hi. He had surgery on his shoulder last night. He's ok. I'm ok. Thanks. x

Alex                       Sorry, that was rude, how are you? x

Noa                        I'm ok. I know it's a bad time, but can we talk? I miss you, I hate that that could have been you and I wouldn't be able to come and see you x

Alex                       Yeah. I'm at home, well Marc and Amy's. I've got the kids, but they're all asleep...

Noa                        Give me ten minutes

*

**20th July 2025 - Tarifa**

Marc                      How is he?

Amy                       Broken in two places...

Marc                      Fuck. Surgery?

Amy                       No. Not displaced. No swimming for 6 weeks...

Marc                      Ouch. When you escaping the hospital?

Amy                       Once his plaster is on. It's going to be purple...

Marc                      Impressive. Ollie is asleep, Lexi is helping Tito and Andrea with Ruben and Milo is playing cards with Alex and Noa. x

Amy                       You sound organised Marquez... I'm impressed ;)

*

**21st July 2025 - Tarifa**

"I was hoping we could go for a meal..." Noa paused awkwardly, feeling like everyone was looking at her.

Oblivious, eating his cereal, Alex nodded, "Yeah, that's what Marc said. At the Italian place..."

"Ah..." Biting her lip, plans thwarted for the third night running, Noa smiled, "Alex... I need to speak to you. Privately..."

Dropping his spoon, Andrea glaring as the clattering noise startled Ruben, Tito's son believing sleep was for the weak, Alex looked nervous, "Oh.. Right.. Ok.. Now?"

"No, next week," Noa sighed, exasperated, "You know what, forget it... Just remember that I had a plan and you spoiled it... Alex, will you marry me?"

Jumping as Marc's spoon clattered down, Alex started at Noa, opened mouthed, wide eyed and caught on the hop, "What?"

"I said..." Blushing bright red, and trying to not catch the eye of anyone else, Noa smiled, "You asked me to marry you and I broke your heart by saying no, because I wasn't ready... It took us a long time, but we've fixed things... And now I am ready... So?"

Nodding, words stuck in his throat, Alex yelped as Marc kicked him, that breaking his trance, "Ow! Hey!"

"Never mind me!" Marc shook his head.

"Oh," Turning back to Noa, knocking his chair over as he jumped up, pulling her out of her chair, "Yes. YES!"

*

**9th November 2025 - Valencia**

"Tears from the champion... Congratulations from his brother... Alex Marquez takes his second title... Marc battled hard after surgery after that horror crash in Qatar and last year's champion Tito Rabat pushed him all the way, but it's Alex Marquez who reigns in Spain..."

*

**29th November 2025 - Cervera**

@alexmarquez73             _Pic.img_ Thank you for allowing @noatello  & I to have the quiet wedding we wanted. It means so much to me!

*

31st December 2026 - Andorra

@alexmarquez73             _Pic.img_ Best end to the best year. Champion. Husband. Father-to-be. #happiness

*

**29th March 2026 - Qatar**

"All memories of last year's horror crashed have been banished as Marc Marquez crossed the line to take the victory in the opening race of the season!"

*

**16th July 2026 - Andorra**

"Happy anniversary..." Placing the breakfast tray on the bed Marc smiled, letting Amy pull him in for the kiss, tongues tangling, passions no weaker than ten years before on the day the vows were made.

Pulling back, nipping Marc's lip softly, Amy smiled, wide and relaxed, "I love you Marc Marquez."

"Just as well... So I know we said no gifts...." Putting his hands up, pretending to defend himself from the slap Amy threatened to deliver, Marc picked up the parcel, "It's only little..."

"You are... Oh... Marc..." Holding the book in her hands, fingers running over the leather Amy bit back a tear, "My book..."

"You said we didn't need gifts because we had everything, and you were almost right... Now you have your book back we **do** have everything..."

Kicking the tray to the floor, silencing Marc's brief protest with a look, Amy hauled him back into bed, children with grandparents something that needed taking advantage of.

*

**16th August 2026 - Brno**

"Marc Marquez takes the win, crossing the line a three tenths ahead of Tito Rabat. That win, with Alex Marquez missing, puts Marc into the lead of the championship once more.

*

**17th August 2026 - Andorra**

@alexmarquez73             _Pic.img_ Delighted to introduce my & @noatello's beautiful son Leo Marquez Tello. Best reason to miss a race ever!

*

**27th September 2026 - Aragon**

"Into the arms of his wife Amy, his children waiting, bouncing up and down with excitement, Marc Marquez takes another commanding win! If he wins two of the three flyaway races coming up he will be the world champion once again!"

-

"Hey...." Still drenched in champagne, Amy squeaking, but not running away, Marc took a deep breath, "Come to the flyaways... You and the kids..."

Eying her husband suspiciously Amy frowned, "Why?"

"Because I could win..." Marc smiled, tinged with nerves and sadness and a myriad of emotions, "And because if I do it'll be my last..."

"Marc..."

"Lexi is 10," Marc interrupted, smiling, "And she's good... And Milo's good... It's their turn..."

"I don't know what to say to that," Amy bit her lip, "Racing is..."

"Racing is amazing. Before I met you racing was everything, now our family is everything..."

*

**18th October 2026 - Phillip Island**

"Marc... You've clinched the title at a track you've said many times that you love, how does it feel?"

"It's amazing..." Tears filling his eyes Marc paused, "I love this track, I love my team for helping me win at this track.... I love this sport, it's been amazing to me and for me for so many years.... I.... This is my last season in MotoGP and I cannot thank Honda, Emilio, Santi, all of my crew, Hector, Alex, Tito, the fans, **everyone** enough.... I really can't... Most of all I want to thank my family; my amazing wife who has coped with this for so many years, my kids Lexi, Jules, Milo and Ollie... My parents, my brother, my sister-in-law, my cute little nephew Leo... This one I dedicate to my Grandfather Ramon, I love you, I miss you and thank you.

*

**1st January 2027 - Andorra**

@marcmarquez93           _Pic.img_ Happy new year from the Marquez Raven's! New year  = new start.

*

**12th July 2027 - Andorra**

@marcmarquez93           _Pic.img_ My retirement gift from @amymarquez Ramona Marquez Raven. 6lbs of perfection.

*

*

*

**28th March 2032 - Qatar**

"So Gavin, your last year in MotoGP commentary, how do you feel?"

"Old... Mostly I feel old because in 2013 a young man, a kid, burst onto the MotoGP scene. That kid was a certain Marc Marquez. Over the next _thirteen_ years that kid grew up, became a multiple champion, taking **ten** MotoGP titles, and he made me feel a _little_ old when he retired... Today, as the camera catches him standing at the fence, watching the grid form for this Moto3 race he has made me feel ancient... Because your eyes do not deceive you ladies and gentlemen, there is, once again, a Marquez on pole position in Moto3. It is not Marc and not even his _baby_ brother Alex, this is Lexi Marquez, daughter of Marc, and that makes me feel old..."

"She's a bit of a whirlwind in the paddock, she won the CEV championship last season. She benefits from the rule first brought in back in 2015 for Fabio Quartararo because she isn't 16 until August, but is allowed to race as the CEV champion. It was expected that she was going to sign to Valentino Rossi's team, even after her unexpected decision to have Jorge Lorenzo manage her, his success as a manager unquestionable, but still unexpected given his rivalry with her father..."

"I think that says it all about this young lady. She's opted for Aleix Espargaro's team, with their Honda link should she move to Moto2, stating in the press conference on Thursday that people are going to compare her to her father and uncle so there is no point trying to avoid things."

"As the lights come on we're ready for a thrilling season, and a new generation begins in Moto3..."


End file.
